dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kielo Lehti
Kielo Lehti Ravenclaw Graduate Basics= |-| Personality= Positive Adjectives: Intelligent, Humble, Caring Negative Adjectives: Broken, Stubborn, Mischievous Kielo is a sweet girl. She's quite humble and nice, always taking care of the others first. Of course, due to her history, Kielo is a bit broken on the inside, so you might want to be careful at how you treat her. She has a love for photography and is usually found at weird places, taking pictures. Kielo loves her adoptive sister, Annika, as if she was her real sister. She's really stubborn, as well, so no matter what you try to do to bring her down, Kielo will stand for what she believes in. |-| History= Kielo was born on September First to a pair of abusive drunken parents. They hated Kielo, blaming her for many things. Due to being muggles, they did not know of what Kielo was capable of doing. Kielo, growing up in a poor family, couldn't have a good education. The little money she had was the one a nice old lady used to give her out of pity. She used that money to buy clothes. No, not new clothes, but more like used clothes. Every day, her parents got drunk, just to beat Kielo up physically for a few minutes, before continuing their drinking and sleeping. After every beating, Kielo limped to her neighbor's house, where the old woman healed her. Did I forget to mention it? The woman was a witch. Anyways, the same process continued until Kielo turned 8, when the witch finally got tired of the same crap and called the cops. They took Kielo to an orphanage in Doncaster, where the witch visited her daily, until she died a two years later. The last gift Kielo received from the late witch, was a camera. Kielo's life wasn't easy, as she got verbally bullied by other orphans, due to the few scars she had left, but she managed to cope with the camera, taking pictures of many things. Kielo was not only scarred physically, but emotionally. She still has faith she'll heal, though. A nice lesbian couple, named Minna and Taina, adopted her. She then met her older adoptive sister, Annika Lehti. Kielo always had a good time with Annika, taking pictures of her. Like Annika, she called her adoptive parents by their first name. She still wasn't ready for the next step. Kielo had shown her first magical sign the day after she got adopted. She had accidentally made a vase break. After a great year, Kielo got her Hogwarts letter. She was happy, as her older sister had told her everything about Hogwarts. When the time came, Kielo was excited to go to Diagon Alley and get her wand from the famous Ollivander. During her third year, Kielo transferred to a magical school with Annika, closer to home. After just a few months, she realized she belonged back in Hogwarts, leading her to the decision of transferring back to Hogwarts with her parents' consent. Shortly after returning to Hogwarts she got back together with Madan, her boyfriend from before she left. They dated up until their 7th year. When he broke up with her on the train. She was heartbroken to begin with, but after a while she accepted the fact and the two became friends again |-| Relationships= Kielo wants nothing to do with her biological parents. She loves her adoptive family to death, especially Annika. She's grateful to them for helping her heal, as well. Category:Characters Category:Patronus Listed Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Right Handed Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:September Birthday Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Name begins with "K" Category:Large Patronus Category:Adopted Category:Lived in orphanage Category:Ravenclaw Category:Handedness Not Listed Category:Oak Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:User adopted Category:Fandomgirlforever Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Adult Character Category:Infected Category:Dead Category:Character Beyond Veil